This invention relates to load handling buckets with a closure member therefore and the actuating means for the closure member.
Load handling buckets are well known. And, in the past a closure member has been provided to form an enclosed space with the bucket. The closure member, however, has been hinged to the top edge of the bucket and has been actuated by a hydraulic ram pivotally connected to a bracket mounted on top of the closure member and a bracket mounted on top of the bucket. Of course, in the past, many types of bucket loaders without closures have been provided.
A problem solved by this invention is that, if when closing the closure member a solid object, such as a rock or log, is gripped off center by the closure member and bucket, there is no distortion of the closure member because of the means by which the operating cables are cross tied to the closure member hydraulic rams and closure member.
Another problem solved by this invention is that the closure member operating apparatus is not located on top of the bucket and closure member as in the prior art so the closure member operating apparatus does not interfere with operation of the apparatus or become entangled in and damaged by the environment and, also, the apparatus can be operated under lower structures.
Another problem solved by this invention is that with the hydraulically operated closure member on the bucket the range of usefulness of the apparatus is greatly expanded since loose material may be contained so that there is no spillage in transit even when the tractor is moved or bounced hard.
Another problem solved by this invention is that bulky materials such as rocks, posts, limbs, etc., may be handled jointly or severally by the apparatus by grasping them between the closure member front edge and the bucket bottom edge, and, this can be done without disturbing the ground.
Another problem solved by this invention is that it increases safety, as when the closure member is closed, the load is not free to drop back on the operator when the load is lifted to, or deposited at, a high level.
Another problem solved by this invention is that the closure member front is shaped so that the closure member may be closed and the apparatus operated like a conventional bulldozer. The operator could bulldoze, pick up a rock, or other object and return to bulldozing without having to take the time to carry the object to a dump.
Another problem solved by this invention is that it operates at higher efficiency and increases tire and tractor life with less strain on the tractor.
Another problem solved by this invention is that it can be mounted on existing buckets.
Another problem solved by this invention is that when dumping loose material from the bucket, the rate of material dispensing can be controlled by controlling the distance between the closure member front edge and the bucket bottom edge and, also, in this invention, the material does not leak out of the sides between the closure and bucket since there is no gap there as there is, when, as in the prior art, the closure member back edge is hinged to the bucket top edge.